Scream and Shout
by Evilkat23
Summary: Warnings: FemHiccup, Hijack, Human Toothless, slight Toothcup, rated for swearing, mentions of Sex, attempts of Suicide and I guess a little blood later. well, I can't explain it well but it's based off of the movie Cyberbully. that's all I can give you.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

*side note at the end

**SOMETHING ONLINE OR HEADLINES**

Summary: this is based off of the movie Cyberbully, I myself don't care for it, or lifetime in general, but I saw it and like the idea. Warning, Fem Hiccup, Hijack, some Toothcup. Human Toothless, and this is modern day as well.

Jack Frost walked though crowed hall way of the high school. A couple of people bumped into the albino teen, he ignored them and got to his locker. His friend, Taren*, AKA Toothless. Toothless was a pale boy with pitch black hair, he also has these wicked contacts in that make his eyes a greenish yellow. Why he wants to be called Toothless was beyond Jack.

"Hey" Jack greeted as he opened his locker. Toothless smiled and greeted back, "Good morning, sunshine"

Jack snorted as he grabbed a couple of books and then shut his locker ungracefully, "Why should we go to school before the sun even rises?" Jack asked angrily.

Taren just chuckled and shook his head and replied, "We leave earlier, that's why."

"I'd rather start school at two in the afternoon."

"If we did that we wouldn't leave till seven at night."

"I bet a lot more people would be more awake though."

The bell rang overhead and the two walked to class, still talking.

"Hmm…good point" Toothless said thinking about it. Jack smirked at him then yawned, stretching his arms up. It didn't take to long for the duo to get to their first class of the day, Biology. The teacher being, Aster Bunnymund, or, Mr. Bunny. He was an alright teacher, tall, around six feet, nice enough, that is to anyone who isn't who isn't Jack, Mr. Bunny doesn't like Jack, why? Well, Jack's the reason everyone calls him Mr. Bunny and not Mr. Bunnymund. Another reason might be that Jack doesn't really pay attention.

Jack and Toothless took their seats and waited for the rest of the class. "Hey, Toothless!" both men looked up to see a small girl walking up to them. This girl had auburn brown hair that stopped just at her shoulders, bright green eyes, and freckles that littered her face. Jack sat up more fully when she walked in front of them.

"Hey, Hiccup, what's up?" Toothless asked, the girl scrambled to get something out of the satchel hanging off her shoulder. After a few seconds she took out a notebook and handed it to Toothless. "Here are your notes, thanks for letting me copy" Hiccup said as Taren took the book with a smile.

"No Problem-"

Jack nudged Toothless in the ribs with his elbows, the teen looked at Jack then got it. With a somewhat heavy sigh, Toothless pointed to Hiccup.

"Jack, this is Haliegh*, Haliegh, this is my friend Jack"

Haliegh smiled at Jack and shook his hand "hello, nice to meet you, oh, and just call me Hiccup, everyone does" she blushed slightly, which made her look all the cuter to Jack.

"Why Hiccup?" he asked and the girl tugged at her sleeve and looked away before saying, "Something that started in elementary school…anyway, I should go before I'm late to class, see you two later."

Jack watched the girl walk away, taking a good look at her ass as she did so.

"Hey, Toothless, how come you never introduced us before?" Jack asked, the bell rang overhead and the last of the students started to pile in. Toothless snorted and said,

"Because, you are a man whore"

Jack mocked a fake hurt and put a hand over his chest. "Uh! I am so hurt that you would even say that!" Jack yelled, earning a glare from Mr. Bunny. Shaking his head, Jack turned back to Toothless.

"Now seriously, why?"

There was a silence and Toothless shook his head and replied with a huff, "She's my best friend, that's why."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Mr. Bunny started to talk, and so the class started, but like normal, Jack wasn't listening, this time his mind was more preoccupied thinking about what Toothless had just said.

'_Why wouldn't he introduce us just because they are friends? Hm, whatever, I've made a cute new friend, maybe not even a friend, if I play my cards right'_ Jack smirked at that last part and laid his head down on his arms. This was going to be fun.

**Ok end of chapter one, I know it's going a little slow but trust me it'll get interesting. **

**Oh, Haliegh means Peace in French and Irish, Taren means warrior/hunter in English (like England English not American)**


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

*side note at the end

**SOMETHING ONLINE OR HEADLINES**

Summary: this is based off of the movie Cyberbully, I myself don't care for it, or lifetime in general, but I saw it and like the idea. Warning, Fem Hiccup, Hijack, some Toothcup. Human Toothless, and this is modern day as well.

Jack looked around the overcrowded hallway, the other kids where either being, loud, obnoxious, immature, or all three together. Pushing his way passed the people, he made it to his locker. Same routine every day. Grabbing his needed books and putting the unwanted ones away, he then shut his locker. He didn't expect to see Hiccup leaning causally against the other lockers staring at him, when he shut it. Jumping back, Jack placed a hand on his heart.

"Oh, Holy-!" Jack takes a step back and places a hand on his chest.

"Don't do that again! Jeez, you're quieter than a damn mouse" he breathed placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he waited for his heart rate to go down. The brunette just blinked and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she said softly.

"Whoa, whoa, you startled me, you didn't scare me, I don't get scared." Jack said in a confident matter. Hiccup just chuckled softly, "Whatever you say…Um…I wanted to ask if maybe…"

The bell rang loudly, echoing though the hallway. Students started to scramble to get to class, Jack looked at Haliegh, and the girl shook her head, her cheeks growing red "N-Nevermind! I have to get to class!" with that she turned and left. "Weird" Jack breathed watching the small girl disappeared in the crowed. Jack just shrugged and walked to his next class.

Lunch came pretty fast, like most teenagers, Jack hated the school lunch. He couldn't complain though, it was free food, ok maybe not 'free' but still it was food.

Jack sat down at an empty table and started to eat his 'food' he only managed to take a bite when Toothless sat down with a heavy sigh. "Here." He said pushing a piece of paper towards Jack direction. Placing his food down, Jack picked up the paper and looked at it, it was a phone number.

"What is this?" he asked knowing it was a number but it didn't say from who.

"It's Haliegh's number, she wanted me to give it to you" Toothless grumbled darkly, laying his head on his the table. Jack just smiled "Cool! Awesome!" Jack said as pocketed the number. Jack looked at his friend confused, Toothless wasn't, well, he was acting like himself, he looked like someone had just ran his dog over.

"Errr, you alright?" Jack asked, Toothless lifted his head and sighed, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm just fine, tired is all"

Jack shrugged and took another bite of his food. "I guess my idea of having school starting in the afternoon isn't all that bad is it?"

"Just shut up, I have a head ache, and you're damn voice isn't helping."

This took Jack back, sure they would curse at each other and playfully say things like that, but there was no playful tone in that voice, if anything, there was pure venom and hatred in Toothless's voice.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you're still fucking talking! I said I had a damn headache!"

Jack just rolled his eyes and got up from the table, "right, whatever, talk to you later, when you're in a better mood."

Getting out of the cafeteria, the albino stuffed his hands in his pockets and growled slightly, hopefully Toothless will be in a better mood later.

With nowhere else to go, he walked into the library, the first thing to great him was a blast of cold air. Not that it bothered him, he liked the coldness, much better than heat anyway. The library was pretty empty, with emptiness came silence. The Librarian, Toothiana, or just Tooth, looked at Jack and smiled.

Miss Tooth often reminded Jack of a humming bird, she was always doing something different every time you looked at her. She was also very colorful, not once did she ever look dull or boring. She also had a very big passion for books and history.

"Ah, Jack, it's good to see you again, what's up?" she asked checking a book in and placing it on a cart. Jack shrugged and looked at a random shelf of books, "Just looking, nothing to do, you know?" he said as he looked at the book titles, a big blue book caught his eye, taking it out he read the back.

"Well, you could always hang around with your friends" Tooth smiled checking another book in, Jack rolled his eyes at that and replied.

"Toothless is being an ass, besides him, I have no one else to talk to at lunch, what can you tell me about this book?" he asked walking up to the counter placing the book in front of the librarian.

"Ah, 'Dragon rider' good book, kinda sugar coated, it's really for kids, I think you might like it" she said now putting the checked in books away. Jack shrugged once more and sighed, picking the book up again he flipped to the first page and started reading.

"What's wrong with Toothless?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Who knows, he says he has a headache, I just think he's being a jackass" shutting the book, Jack walked back to where he found it and put it back on the shelf.

"No on 'dragon rider' I take it?"

"Eh, not my cup of tea…say…you know just about everyone in the school, can you tell me about Haliegh?" he asked leaning forward on her desk.

"Jack, there are a lot of Haleigh's in this school, I'm going to need a last name."

"Errr….I don't know it, but I can give you what she looks like, she's short, has reddish brown hair, freckles all over her face, sometimes goes by the name of Hiccup-"

"Oh! Hiccup! You could have just said she goes by Hiccup, I would have understood, hmm, well what you would like to know? remember, I can't give away her book history!"

"I'm not going after what book she likes to check out, I just want to know more about her, like…what is she like? Is she shy? Outgoing? Brave? Cowardly?"

Miss Tooth chuckled softly and said, "Jack, I can't possibly know that, I can tell you this…she's…fragile…that's all you're getting, figure out the rest by yourself"

Jack sighed "Fine, Fine, I'll take that and leave, thanks Tooth-"

"Oh! Jack!"

"Hm?"

"Give 'Dragon Rider" a try you might just like it!"

Jack sighed and grabbed the book "Fine, Fine…"

- XXX-Hiccup-XXXX

Haliegh twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers as she walked home with Astrid. She and Astrid had been friends for years, sure the blond could be somewhat aggressive but really, Hiccup didn't mind, it was nice having Astrid as a friend, she would almost always listen to Hiccup, Astrid was Hiccup's best friend, Behind Toothless of course.

"So, what's on your mind?" Astrid asked after a few moments of silence. Hiccup just giggled slightly and replied, "You know that kid Jack? The one with the white hair?"

"Yeah, What about him?"

"I…I kinda gave him my number…" she continued to twirl her hair, Astrid crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "You are aware that a lot of girls are after him? Not to put you down, but you don't stand a chance against someone like Rapunzel or Merida, I hear both of them have big crushes on Jack."

Hiccup frowned and stopped twirling her hair. Astrid then shrugged, "then again, maybe I'm wrong only time will tell"

"I think he will" Haliegh said with in a confident voice. Astrid rolled her eyes "So, you sure your dad won't mind if I stay for a while to study?" The blond asked changing the subject.

"Unless you are secretly a boy, I don't think he'll mind" the two giggled at the comment then finally got to Hiccup's house. "Dad! I'm home! Astrid is with me!" Haliegh called as she entered and kicked her shoes off at the door.

It didn't surprise her that she didn't receive an answer, it either meant that her dad was sleeping or just didn't care enough to answer. They walked back into Haliegh's room, it was somewhat tidy, at least the floor was, the dressers and nightstands where littered with junk. Her laptop was sitting on her bed, shut and most likely off.

Astrid tossed her bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. Hiccup flipped the laptop on and turned it on "want something to drink?" Haliegh asked and Astrid shrugged "I'm fine for now."

Hiccup logged into Facebook and blinked "Oh! I got a new friend request!" she said happily, Astrid leaned in and looked over Hiccup's shoulder. "Who is he?" she asked not recognizing the name.

"Joan Seabringer, never heard of him" Hiccup said and looked at the profile picture "Pretty cute though…" she said and looked at Astrid "Interesting, anyway, let's get started on studying" as the blonde turned away, Hiccup clicked the accept button and shut facebook off.

"Right…" she said and frowned.

'_Why did I do that? I don't even know the guy!...oh well…I'm sure it's fine'_

**Alright, done with chapter two! **


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

*side note at the end

**SOMETHING ONLINE OR HEADLINES**

Hiccup hummed slightly as she looked at her homework. Her computer was on and facebook was up just in case anyone messaged her.

Just as she finished up the last problem she heard the alert on her computer that someone had messaged her. It was Joan.

**Joan Seabringer: Hi!**

Haliegh sat up and quickly responded to the stranger.

**Haliegh Haddock: Hello there stranger = )**

**Joan Seabringer: So, What's a cutie like you up to?**

**Haliegh Haddock: Oh stop it, I'm not that cute…**

Haliegh blushed slightly and smiled at the words, the only one who ever called her cute was Toothless. What Joan said next made Hiccup go from pink to bright red.

**Joan Seabringer: Oh, don't be so modest, you're down right hot, I'd bang you = )**

**Haliegh Haddock: Thanks, I think, I don't really know you.**

**Joan Seabringer: Nudes?**

Hiccup slammed the laptop close and hid her face in her hands. "Ohhh…." Was all she could say and she shook her head.

"It's getting late, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

After her night clothes where on, she brushed her teeth then went to bed. Turning out her light she snuggled up to her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Haliegh woke early the next morning, looking at her clock she sighed, it was seven in the morning. "Too early to be up on a Saturday" she grumbled turning over. No matter how many times she twisted and turn she couldn't get back to sleep.

With a heavy sigh she got up from her bed. Going to the bathroom she started to brush all the knots out of her hair. After her hair was smooth and knot free, she turned the sink on and started to brush her teeth, her mind still slightly foggy from waking up. After her teeth where clean she turned the sink off and rubbed her eyes.

Going to her room, she changed into her normal clothes and opened her laptop.

"Oh, I forgot to turn it off" she said when facebook opened back up. The conversation between her and Joan was still up, rolling her eyes she closed out of facebook.

Her phone then went off, blinking she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello." She answered wondering who could want to call this early on a Saturday.

"Hey, Hiccup" she tensed up at the voice, it was Jack.

"Oh hey Jack, what's up?" she asked trying to sound natural and not so tense.

"Well, there is this party tonight, it's at my friend's house, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Hiccup tried her best not to jump up and down like a little kid but it wasn't really working, her heart was beating so fast and hard. Taking a deep breath she smiled and said, "Sure. I'd love to, will you pick me up?"

"Naturally, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

"True, alright then, I'll see you tonight…errr when?"

"Around six"

"Ok, around six then"

Jack hung up and so did Hiccup, she sat down on her bed, grabbing her pillow she started to roll around her bed excitedly. "Wow, I'm actually going to a party….oh no…I forgot about dad…."

Her dad wouldn't allow her to have boy's over, what will make him say it's ok for her to go to a party with a boy? Surly she could think of something, anything. Maybe she could lie, she never was a good liar though. She had to try this might be the only chance she has with Jack, like Astrid said, Jack already has a lot of girls after him.

Or, maybe she wouldn't have to do anything, her dad's work schedule was so sporadic they never know when he goes to work, maybe he'd go in around that time.

So in all reality it was a matter of luck and time. Taking a deep breath she sat back on her bed and looked at her clock again, it was now eight in the morning. Only ten more hours to go, what to do till then?

_**Short chapter is short, sorry guys, don't worry next one will be much longer I promise and it'll start getting more interesting I promise. **_


End file.
